


Polaris Dreaming - An Uta no Prince-sama Fanwork

by WyyAmIHere



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyyAmIHere/pseuds/WyyAmIHere
Summary: Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?





	1. I

We often speak of the future, of how we want to get to the future, of what kind of a future we would like to see. But the future isn't always good, nor bright. Everything is more advanced, humans and robots live together in harmony, and yet...there are wars, still. Wars fought between the union of humans and robots, a union who strives for peace, and the force of evil, one determined to send the world plunging into chaos.

-

The large, double fortified gates opened. Several humanlike androids in battered armors rushed inside, weapons in hand, panic on their face, the thundering steps of their steel-plated boots shook the earth. One of them, a blond android fighter, all battered and bruised after fending off whatever it was that tried to break their defense, hurried inside right before the gates closed again. The blond android was struggling to carry his partner, a redhead android, along with their large laser beams, though he still ran as quickly as possible to a brunette who was busy assorting goods that just came today.

"RK-714!! RK-714!! We are under attack, again." He stopped to adjust his hold over his partner; he was panting in his breath a little. "We met them right outside our usual patrol route. It was an ambush...we didn't see it coming at all."

"Oh...SK-609? And is it OI-411 with you?"

"Yeah..."

RK-714 glanced up from his clipboard, tucked some parts of his brown hair to see them better, and assessed the pair of android fighters solemnly with his clear gray eyes.

"Mm, well. Nobody ever saw it coming." He nodded.

"We could've taken more precautions though." The blond sighed, glanced at his seemingly unconscious partner.

"That still doesn't make this your fault." RK-714 smiled wryly, went over to help carry the redhead. "What's happening to OI-411? Last I saw, both of you had your spare parts and functions checked routinely and nothing was found wrong. Did something happen? You look pretty battered yourself."

SK-609 shook his head. "It was nothing wrong, actually, just a slight miscalculation."

"Let's walk to the Repair Room while you tell me."

"Okay."

RK-714 notified the technicians in the Repair Room through a communication device on his ear. "Entry. RK-714 speaking. Requesting techs for minor repairs on two personnel. Entry finished."

He glanced to the blond then. "Go on."

They carried OI-411 while giving way to anybody rushing to and fro in the busy station, and they remained on one side of the tall corridor so people rushing with carts of all sort could also pass by without them standing in their way.

"We refueled earlier today, as scheduled." SK-609 murmured as they walked. "But since this was only supposed to be a regular patrol, we've only refueled 75% of our tank capacity. I still had 17% remaining from my last patrolling shift, OI-411 had only 4%. We thought it would be fine, considering we always have some fuel left every time we finished our patrolling shift."

"True." The brunette commented in thought.

"But this time...that ambush made us spend more fuel than expected. OI-411 ran out of his." SK-609 sighed again. "...I busted him out of there as quickly as I can the moment he stopped functioning. Good thing the enemies were kind of slow this time, so we got time to reach the gate before they reach us. Because I don't have that much fuel left mys-...-el...-f."

Suddenly the blond flopped down to the floor after two beeps, bringing the redhead and the brunette along with him.

"E-ehh!! SK-609!!" The brunette squirmed, having to deal with two fellow androids who were out of fuel at the same time. None of them responded, though, which was to be expected.

"Come on now...how am I supposed to carry you both to the Repair Room by myself?" RK-714 heaved a long sigh, pressed on his communication device again. "Entry. RK-714 speaking. Ranmaru, come to the main corridor, will you?"

The voice from his communication device sounded exasperated.

> ["Now?"]

"Yes, now."

> ["Seriously. You saw that huge pile of unsorted cargo in front of the door, didn't you? That's our job, by the way. But since I couldn't see you anywhere despite of the fact that you're the _head_ of logistics, I have to deal with it myself. If I leave this spot, who's gonna deal with all these?"]

RK-714 chuckled a little. "Hey. It's not like I'm asking you to abandon the pile for an hour. I just need help carrying two of our fighters to the Repair Room, that's all. Then we can leave the rest to the techs."

> ["...Alright, alright. I'll be there. There's no leak though, is there?"]

"Nope." He gave the fighters a glance over. "You know, for a human who works in the busy and greasy logistics department, you're surprisingly fussy about not getting even a single drop of oil on your shirt, Ranmaru."

> ["Yeah so? What about it? Trying to clean oil stain off a shirt is a pain."]

"Hahah. Fine then. RK-714, entry finished."

He stopped pressing on his communication device, smiled as he saw a man with silver hair approaching from the other end of the corridor.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: SK-609 (Kurusu Syo), OI-411 (Ittoki Otoya).

OI-411 had his system restarted after a moment

When he woke up, he was looking at the familiar ceiling of the repair room. He opened his eyes wide to let the lens absorb all the light around him to adjust the brightness of his vision. It took approximately one tenth of a second to register his surroundings and he felt his brows furrowed a little.

"So I really am back in the Repair Room?" he murmured with a sigh.

"What do you expect?" A voice asked back.

The redhead glanced to his blond partner, who - like him - was sitting sullenly at the repair table next to him...only the blond was also tapping his nails impatiently on the steel surface of the table. They were both stripped off their armors to the waist, and unintentionally as it was, the two pairs of eyes started scanning over the torso of the other boy. They sighed in unison to find that neither of them were injured more than a few scratches.

"Well, um..." The redhead began. "I did run out of fuel, didn't I?"

"Yeah." SK-609 replied softly.

"I'm sorry." OI-411 gave him an earnest apologetic smile. "I got the feeling that my fuel wasn't going to be enough the moment I heard their growls behind us. But it wasn't like we can get out of there just like that..."

His partner was quiet for a moment. "Guess now we will both remember to fill our tanks to the max next time then, huh."

"Definitely." He let out a long sigh, ruffled his own hair. "I'm sorry, again, SK-609, and I promise I will be more careful next time. And um...thanks. Thank you. For getting me back here that is."

"Sure."

"...I really apologize."

"Alright."

Bright eyes glanced to the blond again. "I mean it...I'm sorry!"

SK-609 chuckled wryly at his partner. "I got it the first time, you know. And I'm not mad at you or anything. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Wonder if I should tell you..." The slightly shorter android tilted his head.

"Is it even a secret??"

"Totally a secret."

"Eh? Stingy!" The redhead protested with a pout. "Come on, tell me!"

The smile on the other's face turn into a grin.

"Okay, okay." SK-609 raised his brows above the grin. "It's about the fact that we were pretty awesome back there, actually."

"Wha-?"

"We did good." He leaned back and propped himself with his elbows. "Twenty of them in less than twenty seconds, and they came without a warning, and you actually kicked the butts of exactly half of them before your fuel ran out. We did better than ever before. Our speed and accuracy was at much higher level than our training predicted. How cool is that?"

OI-411 paused, pursed his lips.

"Wait, wait...you don't think we suck at this?"

"What? Nope!" Blue eyes shot open. "Definitely not!"

"Even though I stopped functioning in the middle of the fight?"

"Happens to the best of us."

"Even though we didn't see those enemies coming?" He asked again, with a hint of sheepishness in his pout.

"It was an ambush, alright?" He reached to pat his partner on the shoulder, then mimicked the words and the look given to him before. "Nobody ever saw it coming."

The redhead finally smiled, agreed with the assessment. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned back as well, freeing the muscle on his face from the task to hold a pout and a frown at the same time. He glanced idly at the few extra cables from the calibration machine attached to them for the time being, then turned his eyes back to his partner.

"We were told once that our job as fighters would be to protect everyone, weren't we?"

"That's right."

"But, you know," he murmured thoughtfully, "before we can protect everyone, we need to protect each other first. I was honestly a little scared, right before my system was automatically shut down, that by being careless I might have put you in danger. I was panicking, a bit...though there was nothing much I could have done at that point anyway."

"Why scared? In a way it wasn't entirely a bad thing, you running out of fuel."

"How come it wasn't?" OI-411 asked sullenly.

Blue eyes narrowed as his partner grinned again. "Well, not every day I get the chance to be a hero when we're partnered up. since we've always been pretty equal, skills-wise. Now I feel really cool, honestly."

"Heh. You're always cool, though. When were you ever not?" The redhead grinned along.

The remark put a faint color of pink over the blond's face. He turned his face away to hide the sudden blush, though he knew that the compliment was spoken in the purest of friendliness. OI-411 had always been so open and honest with his words after all.

"A-ahem...anyway, we have to rest and recharge now." He reminded his partner, a little flustered still. "We kinda left a bit of a mess out there by leading those creep towards the gates. I bet our Gatekeepers are trying to handle all of that while they're gathering more fighters to deal with it. So uh...let's just rest, yeah?"

"All right!" The redhead agreed easily, and they both rested their backs against the table.

For a moment only the hums and tiny noises from the machine filled the air. It was nearly silent in the room, but it was a comfortable silence to them both, in the presence of one another. They pressed on their respective communication device to contact the technicians, speaking at the same time.

"Entry. OI-411 speaking. Requesting sleep mode. Time: Thirty minutes. Entry finished,"

"Entry. SK-609 speaking. Requesting sleep mode. Time: Thirty minutes. Entry finished."

A single voice from their communication device replied, soft and controlled.

> ["Request accepted. I wonder why'd you two always do this, communicate at exactly the same time. Not that it's a bad thing, though. Very well then. Sleep mode: Activated. Countdown start. Sweet dreams, Fighters."]


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: AM-301 (Mikaze Ai), Tokiya (Ichinose Tokiya).

Once he put the androids on sleep mode, the mint-haired technician paused for a moment to look at them through the camera placed right above the repair tables. Thank goodness those two came nearly unscathed. He glanced to a static hologram containing the list of items he would receive from the logistics department.

“Again.” He murmured to himself. “All the weapons are fine as they are, so why are we getting more weapon parts coming? And armor coats? No. What we need would be some spare tank cables, if anything. We tend to get request for tank repairs after all. And spare eyelenses. And-…ah, well, I doubt they’d care anyway.”

“You know those are much more difficult to obtain, AM-301.” A quiet voice replied behind the table with a disassembled android all over it. “We haven’t seen a single box of good quality eyelenses in a while. That’s why we’re working day and night to keep our fighters in tip top shape, to keep major repairs to a minimum. That way we wouldn’t have to run ourselves ragged trying to get RK-714 and the others to give us what we need.”

“Easy for you to say, Tokiya.” AM-301 turned his chair to look at his fellow technician.

“…What do you mean?” Tokiya glanced up from his work.

“You’re not an android.” The mint-haired android shrugged. “Your eyes won’t be out of model after a while, your heart won’t be all rusted if you forget to oil it regularly, and your system wouldn’t have to be updated every month or so. You won’t have your leg parts mistaken for a weapon's parts because they came in the wrong color. Nice to be human, isn’t it?”

Tokiya frowned mildly, rubbed the back of his neck and ruffled his dark purple hair a little.

“I could’ve said the same for androids, honestly.” He pulled a chair to drop himself with a sigh.

“Hm, are you saying you would rather be an android?”

“Sometimes, yes.” He admitted, glanced at the disassembled body. “Being an android has many advantages, isn’t it? For example, you could have major leakage, but you could still function even then. You could ask for help. You could repair yourself if you have the skills. Your function will only be affected when you’re at an absolutely critical level. For us humans, major bleeding would mess with our function rapidly, immediately, progressively. And once it happened, once we’re bleeding too much or ruined our body too badly, there’s no way for anybody to fix this person back to normal functioning. Back to life.”

AM-301 stared unblinking at his partner.

“…We human beings also get hurt very easily.” Tokiya continued solemnly. “Without proper armor, our body is very soft and thus isn’t good at handling massive damage.”

Still no response from his partner. Tokiya glanced at the pair of bright eyes.

“Though…I suppose I wouldn’t really know how it feels, to be an android.” He smiled a little. “I think both sides have it tough in different ways.”

“Hm.”

AM-301 mumbled after a moment.

“I could turn you into an android if you want.” He said at last.

“Eh?” Tokiya’s purple eyes blinked in surprise.

“I’m just saying. We could.” His partner repeated with a tiny smile of his own. “You will be a hybrid, of course, since you weren’t built to be an android to begin with. And it might not be a pleasant experience. Plus, it’s going to be irreversible. But if that’s what you want, we have the equipment here. And we have done it before, successfully.”

“A-ah…no. Thank you.” Tokiya gulped and rejected the offer politely.

“Why not?” AM-301 cocked a brow. “At least you get the chance to know how it feels to be an android. Us androids won’t be getting that chance even if we really, really, really want it, you know.”

“…I know.”

“So? Aren’t you curious?”

“I am. But…not curious enough to do that.” The dark-haired youth admitted in a soft murmur. “I, ah…I understand it, AM-301. I understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

“Alright then.”

It was Tokiya’s turn to be quiet while his partner assessed him coolly.

“I’m happy to be a technician here, come to think of it.” AM-301 spoke while his eyes drifted to the screen displaying the pair of androids on sleep mode in the Repair Room. “Sometimes we don’t see eye to eye because our basic systems and initial purposes are different from one another. But I get the chance to study both humans and androids closely, watch everything personally, take note of all the things that we have in common and all the things that make us different. It’s wonderful.”

“You’re right.” Tokiya followed his line of sight. “Not all jobs could offer that, even in this day and age.”

“What about you, Tokiya?”

“Me?”

AM-301 nodded. “What do you really want?”

“Ah.” He glanced to the screwdriver on his gloved hand. “I suppose, more than anything, I just want to do my best, and give my all, and find a reason to belong, to protect this station and everyone in it. Androids and humans alike.”

“Sounds good.” The android chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind helping you achieve that goal.”

“Then I, too, will help as much as I can in your pursuit to understand humans and androids.” Tokiya replied, smiled in relief.

They shared a smile before they went back to their respective duties at the moment, with AM-301 getting back to keeping an eye on both the repaired androids and the logistics, and Tokiya getting back to repair the disassembled body. Different as they are with their own goals and experience, they found comfort in knowing each other slightly better now.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: Ren (Jinguuji Ren), MH-129 (Hijirikawa Masato), AM-301 (Mikaze Ai).

Beep.

> ["Entry. MH-129 speaking. Ren, how are things on your side of the gate?"]

Though his fellow Gatekeeper was trying to contact him through the communication device, for a moment Ren ignored the call. The seven screens connected to the cameras all around the station displayed too many things to deal with at once, and for just a moment he thought wryly what it would feel like to have exactly seven pairs of hands to handle these screens at the same time.

> ["Ren."]

He kept ignoring the contact, typed several things quickly as a delayed automatic command.

> ["Ren. Are you there?"]

Blue eyes drifted from one to the next, nimble fingers clicked on combinations of words and numbers and symbols on several keyboards one after another.

> ["Ren. Report."]

Sighing, Ren paused to press on his communication device, his voice as calm and relaxed as ever despite of the bit of chaos happening at the moment.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. Where else do you think I would be?"

> ["You could have answered faster."]

The voice on the other side, stern and prim, scolded him.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck a little, glad that the inside of the small room wasn't monitored. He would prefer not to be seen exasperated, actually, even though all he wanted right now was to finish this unexpectedly hectic shift and go back to lounging around the indoor pool or the bar.

"I answered, though, didn't I? And is that all you want to know? How things are, my side of the gate?"

> ["Yes."]

To be expected.

Ren glanced to the corner of one screen, noted the appearance of more of those strange creatures they have long defended themselves against. "Things are almost fine. Sort of. We're looking at the same screens though, by the way. Five of them, that is."

> ["I'm aware. I'm asking about the remaining two."]

Right. Of all people, his partner for this shift was *this* particular android. He swept some strands of dark blond bangs off his face so he could see better; his face was about as exasperated as the voice from the other side of the line.

"You know, MH-129," Ren let out a sigh loud enough to be heard very clearly on the other side, "for an android, you sure act like one. Stiff, prim, tense. You could have relaxed a little. Try it for once?"

> ["Why would I do that?"]

"Seriously."

Ren chuckled and shook his head wryly, "Well, if y-"

But his words were cut short by what he saw through the screen. All seven screens displayed exactly the same thing. He blinked in shock for a moment, his lips parted just a little. The finger pressing his communication device loosened for a moment and the communication entry ended abruptly.

> ["Hm? Ren?"]

The young man stared blankly at the screen, his palms nervously clenched into fists. He gulped, tried to remember all the standard procedures for something like this. But it never happened, actually...anything 'like this'. He was more than certain he had never seen a creature this size before.

Ever.

> ["Ren?"]

"-s coming!"

> ["Repeat? I couldn't hear you c-"]

"Something is coming!" He hurried to press his communication device with one hand while his other hand pressed all the warning buttons located on the side of the screen. "I...have never seen anything this big. It's over ten times the size of the usual enemy our fighters face. And we're...running out of fighters for this shift."

And the thing was coming.

Closer.

...Closer.

"Tch!" He grumbled softly, glared at the screen.

> ["Wait what?! ...MH-129...e-entry finished...!"]

It was a rare thing for MH-129 to sound as panicked as he was at the moment, and if only it wasn't such a dire situation, Ren would've appreciated the uniqueness and the subtle funniness of the incident to send the flattest and stiffest android he knew into panic. But he, too, was panicking, and was far too busy trying to warn the main station and closing all the possible openings of the gate to even think of making a casual joke about it.

The thing was right in front of the gate.

Right in front of them.

It began slamming its steel clad fists against the protective shield of the gates.

Again.

...Again.

Ren shook his head and calmed himself down. He pressed a button to show a hologram dialer, ran his finger over several holo buttons, then pressed on his communication device.

"Entry. Ren speaking. AM-301, the two fighters that just came...their repairs were minor, right?"

The voice that replied was soft, flat though it was.

> ["Mhm. They're in sleep mode now. Terminating sleep mode has 39% probability of affecting their memory. Wait for twenty five minutes, then make another contact."]

"...We don't have twenty five minutes." Ren murmured, glanced at the screen desperately.

> ["Why? We're attacked?"]

"Yes, well...MH-129 is seeing it too. He'll be recording everything and sending the still shots over to your memory. But...the point is, we don't even have five minutes."

A pause.

> ["How big is it?"]

"...About the size of our conference room."

Another couple of seconds of pause.

"Well? What are we going to do? What about the remaining fighters?"

> ["Some have duties assigned to them underground. Some are still out scouting. Some are in repair. Gathering everybody takes time too."]

Ren hung his head in frustration. "But we need to do something. Something..."

Yet another pause.

He almost wanted to call the calm tech again, probably make his voice sound a bit sterner to stress the urgency of the situation. But before he did, AM-301 spoke.

> ["Very well. This isn't standard procedure and I will probably be breaking several laws here, but I will have someone act as a backup fighter to help the others."]

Ren frowned, but seeing the creature making a dent on the gate already, he shook his head. "...Will that even work, honestly?" He chuckled wryly.

> ["Who knows. But this _will_ give us twenty minutes at least."]

"Alright. Thanks, AM-301. Let me know when the backup fighter is ready. I will open the gate slot for him. Entry finished."

He closed his eyes. Slowly, he released his finger that pressed on his communication device a little too hard. Something about the situation made him shudder a little. They were at war, so things like ambushes are to be expected. But this was no ambush. If the enemy had something like this creature coming in larger number...those creatures would catch them all off guard. The enemy would destroy everything. Everything. And the station, their sanctuary, would be done for.

All he could do at the moment was hope AM-301's plan work, if only to buy them some time.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: AM-301 (Mikaze Ai), Tokiya (Ichinose Tokiya), Camus (Camus), Cecil (Aijima Cecil), Ranmaru (Kurosaki Ranmaru).

In the techs quarter, the situation grew tense after the sudden update.

"That was the newest update, Doctors Camus and Cecil. Well then?"

AM-301 glanced at the two males in white lab coats who just came in.

One of them was a hint taller than the other, as pale as a sculpted statue, his blond hair tied back into a ponytail with a plain white ribbon. His icy blue eyes glanced to his partner. The other male glanced back almost right away, the bluish green eyes looked strikingly bright against his dark, sun-kissed skin, and they were filled to the brim with concern and hesitation.

"Well what?"

"You heard our Gatekeeper. And I just uploaded the stills from MH-129 into my memory. That enemy _is_ approximately as big as Ren said it is."

"We have fighters developed exactly for that purpose." The pale doctor scoffed. "There is no need to bring me up to speed about this. _You_ handle it. You're the head of our technicians. Gather our android fighters and have them deployed. Problem solved."

AM-301 tilted his head with a tiny frown on his face. "Gathering our adjacent fighters would take time because they are all programmed to finish one set of tasks before executing another. I will still do that, but that will not happen this second. So we will have to get some humans to act as backup fighters in the meantime-"

Dr. Camus raised his hand and shook his head. "No."

"Why...why not?" Tokiya spoke, finding himself unable to just be quiet. "This is an emergency. Some of us have been trained for battle too."

"But we also can't just tell people to fight...all of a sudden like that." Dr. Cecil sighed and shook his head as well. "...Not to mention that telling people to abandon their station has a consequence that could be just as dangerous as telling them to get out there and fight. Everything will turn into chaos..."

They were all quiet for a moment.

"So? Do we do nothing?" AM-301 pressed flatly.

"You're overseeing two android fighters, are you not?" Dr. Camus asked back, eyes drifted to the screen. "Sleep mode can be terminated with little to no effect to the android in question, more than fifty percent of the time. Wake them up."

Tokiya sighed.

"But...if something happens, the memories that are erased could very well be the memories about their fighting skills and history." He murmured sullenly. "They _are_ fighters after all. Most of their memories would be related to their fighting skills and history. And if that is to be the case, they will be of no use out there either."

"Well, we are wasting precious time as it is." AM-301 added.

"I, um..." Dr. Cecil tugged the sleeve of his coworker. "I did have some battle training a few months ago. Should I-"

"No." Dr. Camus cut him as sternly as he cut the mint-haired android before. "We have too much to do as it is. We're developing better tanks, better fuel, and better vision range for our androids. We're handling lots of researches, some of which had been put into direct experiments. If you go out there and get yourself hurt, our progress will be halted. I will not have that."

"B-but I can't just stand here and do nothi-"

"We are _not_ doing nothing. I will not have you deployed. End of discussion."

"...Dr. Camus..." his coworker looked at him in surprise.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he detected a hint of protectiveness in the pale doctor's argument. Dr. Cecil smiled just a little to himself, finding it endearing despite of the fact that he could tell the situation was dire.

"We're getting nowhere..." Tokiya sighed at the exchange.

"Not exactly." Dr. Camus replied.

AM-301 glanced up at him. "You have an idea?"

He nodded succinctly, already pressing on his communication device. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment. With a frown, he let go of the button on his communication device, then pressed it again. Still, nothing happened. He tried it the third time and nothing happened either.

He sighed, pressed a button for his hologram dialer. When he tried it this time, there was a soft beep.

His face turned serious. "Entry. Dr. Camus speaking. Ranmaru, answer."

> ["...Ugh. The doctor is mingling with us commoners now. What a _blast_."]

The voice from the other side was dripping with sarcasm. Dr. Camus cocked a brow, clearly less than impressed.

"Be quiet. This is an emergency."

> ["What do you want."]

"Get NS-069 ready to be deployed." He commanded. "He's there somewhere, isn't he? Find him. You and RK-714 can handle our logistics without his help for a while. Tell him to gear up and get out of the gates. Now."

> ["Nah. I'm busy."]

"...What did you say?"

> ["Call him yourself, dammit."]

Dr. Camus felt his frown deepen. "You think I'm willing to call _you_ if I can call him right away? There seemed to be a problem with his communication device, again. Must be another low quality item from your department. You and your lot in the logistics department really can't do anything right, can you?"

> ["...What?!"]

He pressed on. "So you're saying you can't even find NS-069 to help fight the enemy while we're calling all our adjacent fighters back to the station? You're saying you're absolutely useless and helpless then?"

There was silence and quite a lot of unintelligible grumbles on the other end of the line, and when Ranmaru spoke again, he seemed to be speaking through gritted teeth.

> ["Damn you. I'll find him. But you'll _owe_ m-"]

Dr. Camus ended the communication entry abruptly when he took his finger off the button, glanced at the three pair of eyes staring at him through the whole exchange.

"You have your fighter now." He motioned for his coworker to follow him. "We will head back to the Research Station to work with particularly sensitive radioactive materials. Do not disturb us."

"...Good luck." Dr. Cecil gave them a sheepish little encouraging smile, then bowed to them and followed his coworker out of the room.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: Ranmaru (Kurosaki Ranmaru), NS-069 (Shinomiya Natsuki).

In the stuffy little room that was the logistics department, Ranmaru glared when the communication entry ended just like that. He ruffled his bristly silver hair in frustration. He could never stand talking to that particular scientist.

"Damn that guy." He grumbled, bicolored eyes glanced to the side. "Should've handled the new cargo myself... so it would've been RK-714 he'd contact, instead of me. Why does a day never end up just okay for me anyway..."

He sighed right when he saw something closing in.

"Hm?"

He glanced up, frowned with mild interest. Someone was coming with several big boxes piled up high on his arms that his upper body seemed to vanish behind said boxes. Ranmaru recognized the boxes as about half of the cargo he saw earlier today - they were filled with weapon parts and other things necessary for both humans and androids in the station. The one carrying them didn't seem to have any trouble, though, so Ranmaru remained seated on the battered swivel chair.

A head of wild blond hair peeked from the side of the boxes.

"Vice Captain?" The green eyes behind the glasses were as bright as it was confused. "Where am I supposed to put these, again?"

Ranmaru raised his brows. "Huh...NS-069 is it. Just put them anywhere that's not in the way."

"...But where?"

"Anywhere." He repeated. "...Fine. Right there, put it right there."

"Okay, Vice Captain. Is here good?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Be careful. Don't drop anything."

"Okay."

"And don't call me Vice Captain."

"Eh? Why not, Vice Captain?" The android paused while setting the boxes aside.

Clicking his tongue, Ranmaru sighed. "You know what? Never mind. You got a job, NS-069. It's an emergency that nobody gets to say no to, apparently. So...uh, grab a laser beam from one of those red labeled boxes and get out of the gates."

The android did as told and picked a laser beam from a nearby box.

"This one?"

"Whichever one, NS-069."

"Vice Captain?"

"...What."

"It's... an emergency, you said." The android spoke timidly. "But I don't understand. What am I supposed to do the moment I'm out of the gates?"

"Well you fight, of course." Ranmaru was about to heave another sigh, but opted to massage his temple instead. "Seriously, how slow is your connection anyway? I get it that you're an older model, but just...ugh. Fine, alright. This is what you do. You get out of the gates. You look for things that is trying to attack you. You attack it before it does. Get it? You _fight_. Okay?"

"Fight?"

"...Yeah."

"Me?"

"Come on. See any other androids nearby?"

Green eyes blinked in realization. "Um? No?"

"Well then?" Ranmaru frowned in disbelief, seemed to wish he could slam his head on the table if that could solve anything.

"A-ah, okay...of course it's going to be me. Sorry, Vice Captain."

"Just gear up now. Just do it."

With a ready nod, NS-069 began to attach the small beam to his wrist, eyed it curiously as he did so. He clicked several buttons on his knuckles to let out a somewhat bulky arm cover.

And Ranmaru watched him impatiently, criticizing Dr. Camus' _order_ as he glared at the android. He wondered what the doctor was thinking.

NS-069 was a hint larger than their new models - not too much to make it troublesome for storage if he was going to be disassembled later, but his movements wouldn't be as fluid, and precise, and efficient as their current fighters. Not to mention that their newer fighters were built specifically to fight. They have specific sets of commands for it. The older model was more of an all purpose android, really.

...But oh well, as long as it worked.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: NS-069 (Shinomiya Natsuki), RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), Ranmaru (Kurosaki Ranmaru).

Suddenly the alarm blared.

Louder.

Louder.

..._Louder_.

"...!!"

Ranmaru jumped from his seat, eyes shot open.

"...W-we're running out of time? Damn...!" He grumbled

He glanced to see NS-069 still fiddling with some buttons on his knee that seemed to be stuck for some reasons.

"Oi! What are you still doing?" He asked, started to panic now.

"Mmn...something is wrong..."

"NS-069! Hey! What's wrong?"

"...Can't get them out..."

"...What _is_ wrong?"

"Vice Captain, my leg armors are stu-"

"Oh dammit!!" He cut in and run to the android, pushed his jaw so he'd be facing the side, then pressed a button on his neck. "Entry. Code Yellow. Accessing main circuit. Override all processes. Direct command: Activated. Run out of the gates. Find the enemy. Attack with laser beam. Aim at vital signs. Do not stop until the enemy is destroyed. Entry finished."

He let go of the button right as the green eyes shone.

Under the direct command, the android's face turned flat and he made several beeping noises before his movements accelerated and he ran out of the gates as ordered. Since the direct command didn't include being careful or minding others as he carry out his tasks, he literally slammed his large frame at whoever stood between him and the gates, shoving people to the sides of the corridor unceremoniously.

Ranmaru sighed.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He had little experience with older models, to be honest, and he might have to ask around about how to stop a direct command for NS-069 that wouldn't involve short-circuiting him right where he stands.

"...What on earth is going on?"

A familiar voice asked behind him.

Ranmaru turned to see RK-714 wide-eyed at both the alarm and the way NS-069 seemed to bulldoze his way out of the main corridor.

"Ranmaru?" He asked his coworker. "What's happening?"

The other male shrugged. "Yeah well. It's an emergency. I just got news from that doctor like two minutes ago. We need someone to fight something awful right now apparently, and...hell, there's probably nobody else at this exact moment so it gets to be NS-069's job."

"Wait...what?" RK-714 looked even more surprised.

"That's all, really. Oh, I got him one of the beams from the boxes."

The brunette stared at him in both disbelief and panic. "No...no that's not what I-...Ranmaru, we can't send NS-069 to fight!"

Ranmaru pressed his lips. "Because he's an older model? I get it-"

"N-no, no...!" His partner shook his head and swept his bangs up to reveal just how panicked he was. "It's not just because his model has been discontinued. It's...there's a reason why he isn't included among the ones being remodeled, and why he's stuck with us in the logistics department instead of getting his systems updated with the current battle training..."

Bicolored eyes stared at gray ones. "What reasons."

RK-714 went to sit on the battered swivel chair and shook his head. "His system is faulty."

"Faulty, how?"

"...It keeps erasing some data every now and then, static noises and random sounds got sent along with actual commands and muddled things inside the circuit. Many bits of data are missing. Some commands got mixed along the way. Some didn't get to the center of the main circuit at all."

Hearing that, Ranmaru glanced down in thought.

"So that's why he's slow?"

"Well...there's also the fact that his processor isn't the type that could handle rapid optimization."

"...Oh..."

"His fuel system is also flawed." The brunette sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The timing and duration for his acceleration couldn't be predicted. The heat resulting from the acceleration will allow him greater strength than any fighters you've seen, but if the heat is consistently at a level that high, his insides will melt."

The room was quiet apart from the alarm still blaring loudly around them.

RK-714 had a tiny frown on his forehead. "There were too many problems with NS-069 that the techs and the doctors just... wouldn't bother anymore."

Ranmaru closed his eyes, though he knew that regretting what he did wouldn't be able to make this any less of an emergency than it is.

"...I'm sorry."

They were both quiet for several seconds, before he finally spoke again.

"How...how do you...know so much. About that model. About NS-069."

Though the brunette kept his silence for a little longer, he knew he couldn't keep Ranmaru in the dark about it forever. He let the soft brown bangs of his hair cover his eyes a little. They had been coworkers for some time now, and this state of emergency would probably reveal everything eventually. But more than anything, he felt a desperate need to tell someone now.

RK-714 glanced tiredly at his coworker.

"...That's because I made him."


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), Cecil (Aijima Cecil), Ranmaru (Kurosaki Ranmaru).

"Wait...what are you saying?" Ranmaru stared in disbelief.

The brunette shook his head as if at lost for a moment, then he stood from the chair.

"I need to talk to someone...someone." He mumbled, pressed on his communication device. "...E-entry. RK-714 speaking. Dr. Cecil, are you there?"

> ["Eh?! Y-yes! Yes! What is it? What can I do for you?"]

"Doctor, did you...order the deployment of NS-069?"

> ["...I...yes, we did..."]

The man clearly hesitated, his voice turned into an apologetic murmur.

> ["I'm sorry. The situation was too dire...and...a-and there was very little option...we can't possibly send a human being to fight something that size...we wouldn't want anything like ten years ago to happen again...so please, I hope you understand why we're using NS-069!"]

"I do." RK-714 spoke calmly, patiently. "I got the still shots uploaded into my memory the moment I got back here. It's impossible for us humans. I just...regret that it has to be an older model like him."

> ["W-we're calling back our fighters as we speak! ...We're going to contain this, I'm sure! NS-069 wouldn't have to fight all the way through...we know it's impossible. We'd only need him to buy us time!"]

"Will there...will there be anybody to watch it that the enemy wouldn't get past the gates no matter what?"

> ["Yes...yes, Gatekeepers Ren and MH-129 is on standby! Technicians Tokiya and AM-301 will monitor everything inside the Main Station as well! Fighters SK-609 and OI-411 is being recalibrated right now so they will be ready to fight the second they wake up!"]

"...Okay. I... wish us luck then."

A moment of silence, then the young doctor broke it quietly.

> ["Yes, Captain...I wish that too. I...I will rely your message to Dr. Camus and the others..."]

"Thank you, Doctor. RK-714, entry finished."

He took his finger off the communication device.

"Ah. This is bad..."

"What was that all about?" Ranmaru demanded, confusion filled his eyes. "It's impossible for _us_ humans, you said? What the hell is going on?"

Slowly RK-714 turned to him with resignation on his face.

"I...well, yes. Years ago, I was one of the scientists responsible to remodel our androids and build a proper fighter out of them because no matter how well-trained, humans cannot last that long and eventually people die, taking their experience, feelings, senses, and all their reflex memories with them."

"S-scientist...?! You mean you..."

RK-714 nodded quietly.

"I'm a hybrid."

Red and gray eyes widened once more to hear it, though he had been thinking about the exact word himself.

The brunette glanced to his hands.

"So yes, I was a human too. Captain Reiji, Code 714, 1st Emerald Star, 4th Satellite Station." He smiled and sighed to recall those. "It no longer existed, though, that station. The enemies destroyed it. That was what prompted us to turn our all purpose androids into fighting ones."

"And you're just telling me this now?!"

Ranmaru gritted his teeth.

"...Ah, yes. Sorry for that, really." His partner smiled apologetically. "But now I will tell you all you want to know. All of it."


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: Ranmaru (Kurosaki Ranmaru), RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji)

A hybrid.

Ranmaru shook his head. There were so many things he wanted to ask, from when he started to work in the logistics department. But for a moment nothing came out. And in the end he asked something that had nothing to do with his first day working with this androi-...this ma-...no...this hybrid.

He blinked a few times.

"So why...why that model?" It was a hesitant murmur. "Why NS-069? There were other models back then too, right?"

"Oh, that? The N model was very common back then. Strong and large enough to carry heavy load but still slim and small enough to get into a truck or a tank."

"...I see."

The brunette felt his smile widening as he recalled more. "You know...I had the idea to turn the prototype of the N model into a social model instead of a purely command-driven one, and the board of scientists were ecstatic at the idea. They were pretty much the happiest androids we've ever developed. Years of research allowed us to put various commands into this model, including how to imitate the way humans cook! Can you believe it?"

"Why would you put that command in an android?" The silver-haired man asked, exasperated. "That's kind of useless, don't you think..."

"Well, for no actual reason." His partner beamed. "Just to see how they would learn and adapt to humanlike activities. Anyway, they were always fun to be around. We scientists ended up becoming sort of friends with them and give them funny names, hahah."

He laughed a little, turned his gaze to see Ranmaru taking a seat on top of the bigger, heavier boxes.

"So you see, they had many skills." He continued, his laugh dimmed into a halfhearted smile. "Sadly...fighting wasn't one of those. When the enemies attacked us, we were caught completely off guard. Many of my fellow scientists died protecting precious research results. So the rest of us...we ran. We regrouped here, in the Main Station. We brought many of that model to be modified one way or another."

Ranmaru was silent, though his gaze never left the other's face.

"It never worked though." The hybrid shook his head. "We tried many things with many androids. NS-069 was my favorite of them. I called him 'Nacchan', after the name of my childhood friend. He was always so eager to help with things, always arrived at the research department earlier than us scientists. Sometimes he'd bring us...ehh, he'd call them 'cookies'...but they were made of _metal_! He wanted to encourage us in our endeavors, though, we all know that much. But still. It didn't work even when we carefully tried something on him."

"Hey. I got a question."

"Eh? Alright, go on?"

"Well..." Ranmaru shrugged with a mild frown. "I got it that you were military personnel. A captain. But why is NS-069 calling _me_ Vice Captain? What's the deal with that? I've never been in the military before. Is this also one of the slow connection thing? Did he call other people that too?"

"Oh, no, no. Just you."

"Just me?"

The brunette nodded idly. "We had a colleague named Kurosaki back then. He was a captain too, 1st Crimson Star. We were close, him and I. And he would often say that because I'm quite a bit older than him, he would be my second in command so he could usurp me at any time or replace me when I grow too old to be a captain or something. So that was what he was known as. Vice Captain Kurosaki."

"Uh...what does it have to do with me?"

"You look exactly like him."

"He probably doesn't even like that fact." Ranmaru frowned curiously.

"He is...no longer with us." The other male hesitated, his grin dimmed again. "...We...were working all night at the time. NS-069 was half disassembled because we were trying to install a device to jumpstart his acceleration. That device must be attached to the fuel tank for it to work, you see. But we weren't careful enough with the accelerator liquid. The tank exploded, bringing him down along with...well, half of me, literally."

"...Oh... I'm sorry."

Came an awkward apology that was spoken in a murmur.

"No, no need." Gray eyes glanced up at Ranmaru. "Kurosaki was a good man and I'm sure he was proud to do all he could for science. He was the only one who could ever manage to help us achieve what we had achieved. As for me, thankfully the team of doctors were on standby at the time. It was my own brilliant junior, Dr. Camus, and an earnest medic in training, Dr. Cecil, who oversaw my transformation into who I am now. Dr. Camus actually insisted to do it himself."

"That _snob_?"

"Yes." He chuckled wryly. "Another good friend of mine, as it happens. He actually went and drag poor shocked Cecil to fix me first, and would only allow the three of us to mourn for Kurosaki after he made sure my condition was stable."

They were both silent then.

"That was why Dr. Cecil said he would not let what happened then happen again today." Raking his fingers through his hair, the hybrid spoke thoughtfully. "The day the enemies burst through our gates, everything turned into hell for us overnight. I understood his sentiments and Dr. Camus' too. Dr. Camus was also the lead scientist for the development of the new model for fighter androids."

"Is that why he's a snob?"

"Er..." The brunette had another wry smile on his face. "...He's always been like that, actually."

"Right."

Ranmaru was quiet again before he crossed his arms loosely and glanced at his coworker. "So, what do I call you now? Since you're not exactly an android, calling you with your robot type and number doesn't feel right. But just calling your human name doesn't feel right either, I mean...with you looking like an android and all."

"You can call me Captain!"

His reply came almost too quick. "...No _way_ I'm gonna call you that."

"What? Why not?"

"You don't even look like a captain, for a starter."

The somewhat mournful atmosphere cleared at the comment, though.

"That's bad!" The brunette protested. "I really was a captain!"

"Who'd believe, huh?"

"Heey!"

"I said it as it is." The silver haired man shrugged with a mildly taunting grin.

The brunette still pouted, though then he laughed softly. "Well, call me RK-714 as usual then. And let's get back to the task at hand. We're gonna need a whole lot of supplies to deal with the enemy...or enemies...as soon as our fighters are ready."

"Alright then. I'll notify the warehouse."

They lifted their hands to do a highfive, then nodded to one another and went to do their respective tasks. Until the enemy could be stopped or driven out, it was still a state of emergency. They have to remain alert for as long as necessary.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: MH-129 (Hijirikawa Masato), RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), Ren (Jinguuji Ren)

Beep.

"MH-129. How can I help you?"

> ["Entry. RK-714 speaking. I need to speak loudly so you can hear me despite of the alarms. Gatekeeper, you requested for some help with...well, whatever it is trying to crush our gates, right?"]

The other was speaking very loudly, and the blue-haired android jerked his head a bit.

"...Yes."

> ["Request accepted. NS-609 should be near the gates now. Open the gates for him, will you? Entry fi-"]

"Please wait, RK-714." The quiet android interjected in a hurry, though it was not a custom of his to speak before the other person was finished. "There must be a mistake. We requested a fighter."

> ["Sure. We're sending one."]

"The N model is not a fighting model."

> ["Hahah...don't I know that..."]

The voice on the other side sounded both softer and a little wry for a second, then it continued sternly, back to the previous loudness to compete against the alarm.

> ["Sorry, but for now he is all we can spare. We're calling our fighters in the meantime, of course."]

"...I see..."

> ["The time is limited to fifteen minutes, but for now NS-069 is all yours. We will have him try to prevent whatever it is from wreaking havoc and cause massive damage. I...I have just one request. Please keep a watch over him? He really shouldn't be out there too long, but we...accidentally put him under a direct command, and there's a problem with his communication device. You know we can't stop a direct command on our own, so..."]

MH-129 paused for a bit.

"I"m sorry. I cannot leave my post, particularly during an emergency."

> ["...Ah, yeah...there's that."]

The disappointment and slightly rising panic from the other's voice was apparent, though...that the android's dark blue eyes glanced to the side as he considered other options. He might not have to leave his post, if something else is doable.

"I...might be able to try to override the direct command from here, temporarily stop him from functioning through a local system lockdown. "

> ["Oh! Yes, yeah, that'd be a great help! NS-069 has a small heat level monitor on his upper arms. The crescent-shaped thing? That'd be the monitors. I wish they were green, but you'll see them in yellow because he gets heated easily. Now, when you see them beeping red..."]

"Understood. I will stop him then."

> ["...Right! Thank you. RK-714, entry finished."]

When the communication entry ended, the android turned his gaze to scan all the screens around him, in the same amount as the one being handled by a fellow Gatekeeper, Ren. But two of his screens displayed the leftmost sides of the gates, while two of Ren's screens would've displayed the rightmost sides.

One of their screens would've shown the normally emptied area between the gates and the standing teleporter to their underground main corridor.

This time it showed an android in black and gray armor, the standard armor before the development of new androids with their new armors in all silver. The blond android dashed straight towards the gate, his speed already accelerated that it looked like he would actually slam himself into the gates even if they were closed.

MH-129 pressed a button on his keyboard with one hand while pressing on his communication device with another.

"Entry. MH-129 speaking. Ren, help is on the way. Prepare to open the gates."

> ["Sure. Wait, 'on the way', you said?]

"Yes."

> ["I didn't see anybody waiting behind the gates though?"]

"He isn't waiting there. He is coming there." The android glanced to the screen to his right. "Please zoom out if you haven't. He is approximately 17 seconds away from the gates. Entry finished."

He could tell Ren probably wanted to say more, but they were all pressed for time. He pushed the button on his communication device once more to start a contact with NS-069.

"Entry. MH-129 speaking."

The only thing he could hear from the other side of the line was static noises.

"Entry."

He tried the second time, frowned to hear the exact same sound.

Then again, he was informed that there was something wrong with the other android's communication device. And NS-069 was under a direct command. Whether or not the communication entry is stored in his system wouldn't matter because the android himself couldn't override a command straight to his system. Yet even so, keeping a clear and strong line of communication would be standard procedure.

"Entry. MH-129 speaking. I will be opening the gates." He tried again, speaking despite of the constant static noises he received. "NS-069, be on standby. Start the countdown to five."

Obviously the request was ignored.

NS-069 charged straight out of the gates before they were fully opened, the tip of his elbows brushed hard against the side of the reinforced steel. But the gates were opened wide enough to let him fly out of them, and so he did. Straight as a rocket. MH-129's eyes widened to see it and see the other android charging right towards the immensely-sized enemy who - as the alarm kept blaring around them - unleashed a mechanical sounding screech louder than everything else.

Then it was quiet for a second.

...And the fight started.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: MH-129 (Hijirikawa Masato), Ren (Jinguuji Ren).

Beep.

Someone else was trying to contact him. MH-129 blinked out of his surprised trance, pressed on the communication device.

> ["Entry. Ren speaking. What is NS-069 doing there, exactly?"]

"Fulfilling our request."

> ["I requested a fighter though?"]

"They're sending him to help."

> ["You know that's not a fighting model, don't you? You're an updated older model yourself, MH-129. You know the N model, just like the M model, isn't supposed to fight without a massive system update. So what on earth is going on?"]

"Please be on standby, Ren, there is something I have to do."

> ["Huh? ...Ah well, fine then."]

MH-129 was silent for a bit. He zoomed in to NS-069 whose movements were accelerated yet again and had started to move from side to side as he aimed both the laser beam and his fists at the weak points of the enemy's gigantic armors. As expected from the high level of acceleration and the sturdy build, NS-069's movements were powerful and direct, even though the lack of agility and battle system allowed the enemy to easily hit him back.

At least with the enemy distracted, they no longer felt like the Main Station was hit by an earthquake. He watched as NS-069 stood up and charged again right after he got slammed to the side. The blond android shot and hit the enemy the moment he was on his feet again, pushed the enemy a hint further and further away from the gates. The enemy hit back, swung its mechanical tendril to swat the android with the strength of an ocean wave. The android was slammed to the ground, then in a few seconds was back to charging at it.

It went on just like that, again, again.

MH-129 let out a tiny exasperated smile. There would be absolutely nothing to worry about when it comes to stamina and durability. It was what the N model was known for. The problem was, as RK-714 pointed out, the internal system. Specifically for NS-069, it seemed to be the heat regulator connected to his accelerator.

Attaching a fluid zoom-in to NS-069's heat center, the quiet android's blue eyes noted the crescent-shaped heat monitor already turning a darker shade of yellow.

More and more orange by the minute.

> ["**_Dochira ka erabu nante muzukashii...ore wa minna no mono datta no ni sa~?_**"]  
_(Whichever you choose, it’ll be difficult...will it be me or one of the others~?)_

"...Eh?"

Ren's voice was so sudden, so whispery, and so sultry as he sung a little that MH-129 was taken aback for a second.

"...What are you doing, quoting an old love song out of the blue?!" He scolded the fellow Gatekeeper. "We are dealing with an emergency, right here! Please try to focus on it as much as I do!"

> ["Haha. Just wondering if you'd notice I'm still here."]

"I obviously do." MH-129 half growled his response.

> ["Apparently."]

Ren chuckled on the other end of the line.

> ["And yes, I know it's an emergency. But the enemy is no longer trying to destroy our gates so we can relax a little, can't we? How did you know it was a love song anyway?"]

"I have the data stored in my system." The android replied in annoyance.

> ["I noticed, that's why I asked. How come it is stored in your system, the lyrics of that song?"]

"I...am equipped with necessary information about the world."

> ["Ah~ So a love song about the Devil's kiss being more intense than flames counts 'a necessary information about the world' to you, eh?"]

In an odd moment of bashfulness, MH-129 glanced to the side, then back at the screen, then off the screen again. Knowing Ren, he wouldn't just let things be when something piqued his interest. It was his mistake for even showing he knew about that song, because now it would be a subject of teasing for days or even weeks to come.

"...No! It was...probably included by accident. Ahem. Let's just fo-"

> ["Never pegged you for a romantic before, but clearly I should have~"]

"Be quiet. We must focus on th-"

> ["**_Kimi no omoi yo~ Sana no kuchidzukede~ Oshiete kurenai kai~?_**"]  
(Your thoughts on what a true kiss is, won’t you teach me what they are~?)

"Will. You. Desist!" MH-129 scolded in embarrassment between gritted teeth, felt his own heat level rise.

Ren's laughter rang through the device.

> ["Haha, okay, okay. I will consider myself satisfied for the time being. But you know I will be asking all about it the second we're off this shift, don't you? That, and about why a non-fighter is fighting right there, but about your knowledge of love songs first. Anyway, entry finished~"]


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), Tokiya (Ichinose Tokiya), SK-609 (Kurusu Syo), OI-411 (Ittoki Otoya).

On the other side of the Main Station, RK-714 carried a box filled with items to the Repair Room. He stood in front of the retina scanner and walked in as soon as the door slid open with a soft sound. When the door closed behind him, he went to the table where SK-609 and OI-411 were, glanced to see the timer for their sleep mode that was nearing the end.

He stood between their tables, stared at them idly for a moment.

"Is that you, RK-714?"

A voice called from behind him. He turned to see Tokiya working on a head that could've belonged to some unfortunate disassembled android.

"Yep, it's me." The brunette smiled and put the box on the ground. "Brought the requested items myself for once since it requires a special authorization. They are being recalibrated right now, aren't they, SK-609 and OI-411?"

"They are." Tokiya nodded.

"They'd need these soon then." He tapped the box lightly. "We can't be sure how many more of enemies that size would come, and being among the first to have to deal with it, I have new armors ready for them to use. All you need to do is attach these chips to their additional armor slots. They are made of special material developed by Dr. Camus, one made of light particles, and they wouldn't interfere with the fighters' built in armors."

Tokiya walked closer to inspect the sealed box. "What material is it?"

"Aurora." RK-714 replied with a smile. "Open it the box and see for yourself."

With a curious though slightly detached look, Tokiya went to open the seal of the box and see several transparent aqua-colored metal chips, each one of them protected with a glass ball inside a small transparent box. He carefully picked up one of the boxes, pressed his lips. Dark purple eyes scanned the chip for a moment, then glanced at the pair of gray eyes looking expectantly at him.

"When touched by light, the chip becomes invisible." He remarked with a soft awe in his naturally quiet voice.

"Oh yes, it does."

"This is very fascinating," he murmured, though then he offered the brunette a little apologetic smile, "but...forgive me, I'm afraid I won't be able to assist you in putting these on our fighters. The gates are damaged and we have to get it fixed, AM-301 and I. He went there ahead of me. Now I have to go as well."

"It's alright." RK-714 nodded. "I'll do it."

"Would that really be fine?" Tokiya hesitated as he reached the door.

"Yes, it's definitely alright. It's pretty easy that even I can do it, and you have things to do." Another nod. "Go."

Though he still hesitated for a bit, Tokiya nodded politely and excused himself out of the room.

Only when the other left the room did the brunette sigh and glanced back at the two androids. Only a few seconds left. He smiled to himself a little. He'd always found these two endearing, almost like having his very own little siblings. It was Dr. Camus and Dr. Cecil who developed their prototypes, but for some reasons he felt particularly brotherly towards them. Seeing them asleep made him want to tuck them in to their respective sleeping pods-

Beep.

"When you look at us like that, it feels kind of creepy, you know."

He blinked. "Eh?"

The little blond opened one eye to look at him, pretending to pout. "You could've at least said hi."

"Oh, you woke up already?" The brunette grinned.

"Totally." SK-609 grinned back.

"Me too, by the way." A cheerful voice added as a pair of bright red eyes opened after another beep.

"Hahah, nice, nice." RK-714 patted their shoulders. "Welcome back. Hope you had a good dream. But uh, we're kind of in an emergency at the moment, so you will have to fight again even though it was just a short rest. There's nothing to worry about, though. Here, I brought you both some armors, courtesy of the ever dependable Logistics Department!"

He went to take the calibrating cables off both androids and pushed the small machine to the side.

"We're getting new armors?" OI-411 propped himself up eagerly. "What are they lik-...oh wait! I meant, we're in an emergency?! I thought that loud alarm was just a part of our scheduled dream!"

"...Some enemies got close to the gates, huh?" SK-609 asked right away.

"Right, we were talking about it before we requested sleep mode..." The redhead pouted in thought. "Is that what's happening?"

RK-714 tilted his head. "It's...both a yes and a no, actually. The emergency is indeed caused by the appearance of an enemy on our gates. But that's about it. An enemy. Singular."


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), SK-609 (Kurusu Syo), OI-411 (Ittoki Otoya), MH-129 (Hijirikawa Masato), Camus.

"Just one little creeper?" SK-609 raised his brows. "How come it's even an emergency at all?"

"...Er, this one is not so little. Let me send you the still shots."

He touched the tip of the other androids' index finger with his own for a direct transfer, gave them a tiny smile when they gasped and jerked in surprise to see the enemy.

"T-that's really big..." The blond's frown deepened in concern.

"No...n-not only that..." OI-411 turned his eyes to stare at the bright blue ones. "I...don't think I've ever seen them h-having tendrils like that..."

"Wait." SK-609 turned to the brunette. "If this is an emergency and we literally just woke up, what about the others?! What about the gates?!"

"Oh that. We had a...temporary help, sort of." RK-714 replied.

"Help? Someone's already out there?"

"Yes, NS-069."

"Um...your friend from the Logistics Department, right?" The redhead asked in surprise.

"Never knew he's a fighter too." His partner added curiously.

RK-714 smiled wryly. "He isn't."

"_What_?!"

The brunette pulled out four pairs of boxes containing Aurora. "N model is developed for handling daily tasks and heavy loads. But...we had to make do with what was available today, so we had to send him. He could only buy us a bit of time, though. That's why we're also calling back all the other fighters from their scheduled posts. Now, before that, we will absolutely rely on you both. Come then, turn around so I can put these on you."

Both androids jumped down from the table and turned around. RK-714 opened the transparent boxes and the glass ball to take the aqua chip and inserted it into the slot on the back of the others' neck, elbows, and waist.

There were several beeps as the androids' body acknowledged the new chips.

"These are called Aurora, they are armors made of light particles, and they wouldn't interfere with your built in armors so you can use both at the same time. It will automatically respond to impending damage and will shield you before said damage touch you, so you wouldn't even need to think of how to use it. Just fight naturally, and it will protect you."

"I don't feel anything. Is it supposed to be like that?" OI-411 asked.

"Yep."

"Not even the slightest bit heavy. It's...really cool, actually." SK-609 commented, smiling curiously.

"It's like we're getting motion sensors of our own!" The redhead grinned and clenched his fist. "I'm totally ready to deal with anything now."

"And we really need you to be, so it's perfe-"

Beep.

Someone was trying to contact RK-714. He pressed on his communication device.

> ["Entry. MH-129 speaking."]

"Yes?"

> ["...Are the fighters ready? We need them to be ready. Please confirm that they are."]

"They are, yes. They are."

> ["Please send them to the gates."]

"They will be there."

RK-714 nodded sternly to the two androids, gave them a serious yet hopeful gaze, and they nodded just as seriously to him in return before they dashed out of the room in a hurry. Gray eyes stared at the now closed door while he held the communication line open.

"MH-129? Why...are you contacting me? Is something the matter?"

There was a bit of a hesitant pause.

> ["I cannot risk having the enemy back to crushing our gates any further. I couldn't do the manual override unless the fighters are right behind the gates, ready to be deployed the second I shut NS-069's systems down. However...the heat level monitor on NS-069 has been red for some time now. I...am not certain whether his internal parts can handle the heat."]

"...I-I see." The brunette gulped. "...I see. Thank you. For notifying me."

> ["As soon as I see our fighters, I will do the override of the direct command. MH-129, entry finished."]

The moment the entry ended, RK-714 opened another line of communication, his face twisted in a grim frown. The panicked gaze of the gray eyes darted wildly from one side of the room to another.

"E-Entry...RK-714 speaking. Dr. Camus...please tell me you're there...!"

> ["I am."]

The voice on the other side of the line was calm and composed, fortunately, that it didn't add to the panic swirling in the brunette's head.

"...What do we do now...a-about NS-069? He's...h-he's been containing that heat for over fifteen minutes now, a-and from what I know h-he is accelerating more rapidly than I've ever seen..."

> ["His fuel tank can handle intense heat for a maximum of twenty minutes. We calibrated it ourselves before the accident."]

"...I-I know, but...!"

> ["I am with AM-301 right now, along with Dr. Cecil."]

"...You are? You're in the gates' control room then?!"

> ["Yes."]

A small pause.

> ["I've heard everything from Dr. Cecil, Ren, and MH-129. We could see things from here as well. If something happens, if the manual override isn't successful, or if something happens before it can be completed, I will bring back NS-069 myself. I was the one to order his immediate deployment, knowing the risks and the potential harm, thus I will be responsible for my command to the end."]

The voice was still calm and composed, almost cold, but he kept speaking.

> ["What happened to Captain Kurosaki...I..."]

The voice wavered just a hint.

> ["...it was in the past. As for NS-069...I forgave him."]

"You...did?"

> ["...Yes. Captain."]

"...I see." RK-714 closed his eyes. "Thank you. I entrust him to you until you can get him back...Lieutenant. Entry finished."

When the line of communication was disconnected, the brunette stared blankly at the decently light room around him, felt too tired to smile or grin for the time being. He went to a nearby wall, rested his back against it, then slowly lower himself down to a sitting position with his eyes closed and his forehead rested on his knees.

He could only hope everything would be all right.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), Tokiya (Ichinose Tokiya), Camus.

More and more androids came from their posts underground and out of the station, and more and more of them heeded the call to handle the emergency. The Main Station became an incredibly busy hub of humans and androids rushing to and fro to refuel, have minor repairs, send items, get items, and do everything they could to assist SK-609 and OI-411 in defending the gates.

AM-301, Ranmaru and Dr. Cecil had to come over to the Repair Room which at the moment also doubled as a temporary command station for android repairs. All the tables were occupied, it was all hands on deck.

RK-714 stood close to the wall and remained where he was, out of the way but right there to see everything that was happening.

When Dr. Camus and Tokiya finally came heaving a large limp android on a trolley, RK-714 hurried to approach them. Of course, it wouldn't be possible for two humans to carry NS-069 on their own, not in the way they would have if it was an injured human. Despite of how the N model would be called a 'compact' model back then, NS-069 would still be about as heavy as a small car.

Dr. Camus and Tokiya were both panting heavily in their breath, being the ones to put NS-069 on a trolley to drag him back inside when the fighters came.

"I'll handle him from here." RK-714 offered immediately, nodded to both of them. "Thanks so much, both of you. The Repair Room is absolutely packed for the time being, so I will take him to the logistics room."

"Very well, I...have to go back to fixing the gates." Tokiya wiped a sweat off his furrowed brows. "With AM-301 stuck here to deal with android repairs for some time, I can't leave the gates in that state for too long. I'm sorry."

"Of course. Thanks again, Tokiya."

Tokiya gave them a glance, then rushed back to the gates.

Dr. Camus remained there for a moment, stared at the blond android, then at the other who was once his coworker. He pulled out a small metal bottle from the pocket of his lab coat, which was now stained with all sorts of dirt. He handed it over to RK-714. His face was solemn, though not quite sad.

"His fuel."

"His fuel? What-"

"After the forced shut down, I emptied all the fuel remaining in his tank." He spoke oddly quietly. "I knew you would offer to handle his repair as soon as we could get him back. And I was right. And that is fine. But I will not have him put your life in danger once more. That shall not _ever_ happen again."

"Lieutenant..."

"Whether or not you're an android right now, I know what you were."

"You mean...human?"

Dr. Camus shook his head, not looking at the other in the eyes. "A colleague. A good friend. Still are. I suppose, though we cannot proclaim it openly as not to arouse suspicion about what happened back then."

"I understand."

"And yes, what's done is done." The pale doctor frowned in thought. "And I did mention that I forgave him. But I...I still can't bear talking to that android. Thus I cannot offer to help you with this. If...that is fine with you, Captain."

"It's fine." RK-714 smiled patiently. "Well then, you have things to do as well, don't you? Leave him to me. And thanks. For finding a way to forgive him too."

Dr. Camus took a long look at him, then finally nodded before he left.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), NS-069 (Shinomiya Natsuki).

The logistics department was quiet.

For now, at least.

But RK-714 knew that Ranmaru and probably others would have to go back and forth to the room to get supplies or return something they no longer needed. He couldn't have a room that would be terribly busy as he worked. So he opened a trolley door to an area underground that would normally be used to store excess items or items that would only rarely be asked for.

The underground room sometimes also doubled as his own research space, now that was no longer an official scientist.

There was a particularly large steel table in there, one that could handle the weight of two of the N model placed on top of it at the same time. There were also several old machines he could use to lock and unlock the parts specific to certain models he built, parts that were discarded during the development of the newer, smaller models.

RK-714 pushed the trolley to the side of the table.

He had to do it himself, but it was a good thing he was a hybrid now. Android body parts allowed him the extra strength needed to move something far more than his normal strength could. It still took a few tries to get NS-069 on top of the table, of course, but in the end he managed to do that.

He went to the light control and ran his fingers through several buttons to get the room properly lit.

Then he turned to see the larger android's body in better light.

"Alright." He nodded seriously to himself.

Frowning, he checked the badly crushed surface of the remaining armors on the blond android and the battered body visible under the parts where the armors fell off. He remembered that for this model, the armors were basically just for show. They developed this one with immense durability in mind, and he noted how the armors looked worse than the android itself despite of how the enemy must've beaten the daylight out of him. Scratches everywhere, but nothing looked awful. Considering the situation and the damage done, NS-069 looked very much fine, actually.

Now to check the inside.

RK-714 tried to touch the button on the blond's neck, the one to give him a direct access to NS-069's main circuit.

"Ouch!"

He immediately took his finger away from said button in surprise when the button felt particularly hot to the touch. His brows furrowed. The heat was supposed to be fully contained inside of the android. He quickly pulled out several tools to open the other android's torso, his face was calm and composed as he switched back to the mind space of the scientist he once was. He worked for a while until he opened all parts of the front cover of the torso, and then he lifted up said cover carefully.

"...!!"

A steam of heat rose from the opened torso, enough to make him step back for a moment.

After a moment, RK-714 went closer again, and sighed with furrowed brows to see that the damage inside was clearly worse than the outside. Several parts melted here and there, some were jerked, twisted, and fused unnaturally when the body shook to receive more external damage after their protective coating melted completely. Some of the smaller cables were cut off, having hot metal dripped on them continuously. It was a very good thing NS-069 didn't actually explode right there and then, but it didn't make what RK-714 saw any less discouraging to him.

Most of the vital parts seemed to be intact, though. And the heat subsided after a moment.

RK-714 pushed closer a smaller table with a machine on top of it, attached several cables to the hidden slots on the temples of the other android. He turned the machine on, typed several commands that were the standard procedure back then.

_Beep._

Ah, he could access the main circuit through this!

He checked the recent history, not surprised to find chunks of data missing here and there, and to see random bits unrelated to one another or anything else also included in the android's record. It was to be expected. NS-069 has had this problem forever, even with several hardware replacements. There was a record of the direct command, though, meaning the android was conscious when the command was given.

"Okay." Rk-714 murmured to himself. "I can work with this. If the main circuit is fine, I only need to find replacement parts for the-"

"...Nnn."

A soft murmur stopped him.

RK-714 turned his eyes from the machine's screen to the table next to him, to see a pair of green eyes stare blankly ahead.

"Oh?!" The brunette snapped out of his momentary seriousness. "...You're back with us, NS-069?"

"Captain!" The android yelped softly with a relieved smile, still stared blankly at nothing in particular. "I thought for sure I heard your voice! Oh, I wonder where I am? Where are we? It's...um...it's a little dark in here, isn't it? Why is it so dark? Nnn...can't see a thing. Where are you, Captain? Are you okay?"

RK-714 stared at the other android for a moment longer.

Some of those disconnected cables might be related to his vision, since he mentioned how dark it was to him despite of the fact that all the lights were turned on in the small room. And his insides would need a whole lot of work. But it mattered little. There were replacement parts for anything. The blond android was back to consciousness...that's what's important to the hybrid.

He felt his own eyes warmed a little.

"You got us all worried for a second, you know." His voice trembled just a little.

"...Captain? You sound...sad?"

"I'm happy, silly!" RK-714 chuckled in great relief, went to reach NS-069's fluffy hair and gave him soft, gentle pats. "Welcome home, Nacchan."


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: RK-714 (Kotobuki Reiji), NS-069 (Shinomiya Natsuki).

* * *

Afterward, RK-714 gathered some heat resistant tools to get the melted and half-melted parts out of the android's torso before they stick. It was still steaming, a little, but the heat had decreased considerably from when he opened the torso a moment ago.

"Captain?"

"Yes? What is it?"

NS-069 asked timidly. "Can I move?"

The brunette glanced up to smile warmly at him, only to remind himself that the android's vision input was non functional at the moment. He noted how NS-069 stayed very still on the table, as he always would when him and his partners worked on certain parts of him in an effort to equip him to fight. He even kept his face very still, probably just in case they'd be working on that part of him too.

"Of course you can." He chuckled a little. "Just be careful, because I'm working on your torso. Otherwise I'll have a bit of problem here, you know?"

"...No?"

"You can, but not too much. Okay?"

"Not too much?"

"Not too much." He repeated patiently when the message finally got through.

"Okay."

With that, NS-069's face relaxed into his usual blissful smile. As he consciously relaxed his shoulders a hint, he tilted his head; the strands of a curl sprouting out from the top of his head moved along as well. Though it still didn't seem like he could see anything in particular, he glanced around a little and moved his fingers to tap on the steel surface of the table. RK-714 noted all the little movements and chuckled again as he worked.

"Nacchan?"

No answer. The android kept glancing around.

"Nacchan? Can you hear me?"

"Eh? Yes, Captain!" He quickly turned to the source of the brunette's voice.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Hurt...no! No, I'm okay." He smiled bright. "I feel a little achy though? Just a little, but...um...sort of everywhere? and I feel like I'm floating, and still a little achy. It's a really strange feeling. I don't know how to explain it, Captain."

"You don't have to." RK-714 cooed.

"What about you, though, Captain? Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Captain?"

"I'm very much okay, don't worry about it."

The blond android pursed his lips. "I can't look at you to make sure. I can't move too much because I don't want to cause trouble to you. But I'm...afraid you were hurt. There was an emergency. Vice Captain told me so. I...um...I didn't understand, but it was probably something scary..."

"Ah, yes, it was, but it's okay now."

The android was quiet despite of the reassurance.

RK-714 was about to repeat his words again, as he would often have to do to make sure that his messages got through all the static noises, and through the way the large android's system kept chopping words and sentences off the actual messages. But before he did, the blond's face turned oddly solemn.

"Vice Captain told me to fight."

"He did, didn't he?"

It was unclear whether NS-069 heard him, but the android went on. "Captain and Vice Captain had always wished that I could fight. I remember it."

"...Ah...so you do..."

The blond ran his finger slowly on the table's surface, making motions like he was drawing a flower there. "You would take me to the Repair Room. You had so many notes and drawings. Of weapons, or armors, and of how things work. You would show me that whenever I asked, and you always looked really happy when you explained it to me. Everything was difficult for me to understand, but you explained it again and again. You'd always be so kind to me and you never scolded me either."

RK-714 paused in his work, noted the regret in the android's bright green eyes.

"You worked so hard." NS-069 murmured softly, shyly. "Both of you always worked until it was very late at night, and then you would start again early in the morning. All I could do was bring you cookies. You didn't mind. When you tried something on me, attached something, took something off...and it didn't work, neither of you were mad. You just kept trying. And you praised me for helping, though I did nothing but stay very still as you tried to make me better."

"That's...that's because you _did_ help, Nacchan..."

Green eyes drifted his way for a moment, but the face remained solemn.

"It didn't work, though...all that you tried." The android resumed in a softly accepting, resigned voice. "All your hard work. Because I'm a failure of an android, that's why. I'm a defect. You taught me things...but it always took me so long to learn anything. You gave me commands, I only understood parts of them. You put a special visor on me, I blanked out for some reasons. You built additional armors in me, I couldn't get them out when it was necessary. All I can do is ruin your plans for me. And I...hurt you both."

"What? No, you didn-"

"...I hurt Vice Captain Kurosaki really badly. And I hurt you too."

RK-714 felt his shoulders dropped at the weight of the other's regret.

"I was ...I was glad you stopped working with me." The blond gave him little nods. "And I was glad they shut me down and put me in storage."

"...Nacchan..."

"I was scared too, though...because I didn't know whether you were okay, or whether Vice Captain was okay. It...it was a little like now...it was dark and I couldn't see anything. But I knew at least I wouldn't be ruining anything anymore. And I wouldn't be hurting anybody else. "

"...No, don't say that, please..."

RK-714 furrowed his brows, pressed his lips as his eyes grew warmer.

"...But!" NS-069 perked up all of a sudden. "I was really, really happy to be allowed out again! And to see that you're okay! And to see that Vice Captain is okay too! When they refueled me again for the first time, they told me I'd be working with you in the Logistics Department...and I was so excited because I will no longer be useless at last!"

The earnestness of his words made the hybrid no longer able to prevent soundless tears rolling down his face.

"Oh, I...um...I think I'm still as bad at understanding commands as before, which made Vice Captain gave me a direct command. But I know he wished to make sure I do things right. Did I, though, Captain?"

Trying to speak through the choking emotions, RK-714 gritted his teeth.

"...D-did you what?"

"Did I fight okay?" The question was asked timidly...yet also immensely hopefully. "Did I...do what is expected of me this time?"

Despite of him already putting the repair tools on the table and opted to clench his fists to prevent himself from crying further, it was of no use. RK-714 could do nothing more to hold back the warm droplets in the corners of his eyes.

So he let them be, and went to sit next to the android on the table. He ran his fingers through the soft blond strands again and again, tried to both comfort the innocent android and calm the storm of emotions inside of him.

"C-captain? What is it? Something wet fell on my face...are you...a-are you crying?!"

"...You did well." RK-714 mumbled in a quivering voice. "More than okay...you did amazingly well."

"Eh? I did? But you're cry-"

"...I'm fine."

He patted the android some more, cooed at him reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Nacchan, I really am. You did nothing wrong. And you were never useless...never. You're my best friend. Okay?"

"...O-okay."

"Am I your best friend too?"

The green-eyed android finally beamed again.

"You're my very best friend, Captain. The bestest in all the galaxies."


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: OI-411 (Ittoki Otoya), SK-609 (Kurusu Syo), Tokiya (Ichinose Tokiya), AM-301 (Mikaze Ai).

"Phew! That really was something!"

OI-411 chuckled and entered the Repair Room with his fellow fighter when the combined strength of fighters finally managed to push back the gigantic enemy and the few others that came afterward.

"Tell me about it!" SK-609 grinned, patted his battered laser beam. "There were times when I thought that was it, you know. Thought we only had to take care of one baddie...it ended up all of us fighting a bunch of them. But all's well that ends well, right?"

"Yup, yup~" The redhead went to an unoccupied repair table. "Come on, sit...uh...somewhere?"

All the other tables seemed to be occupied.

"Huh? Just one table left?" SK-609 noted, then shrugged. "Ah well, fine, I'll just wait a bit."

The blond went to the other side of the room for refueling first, attended by Ranmaru.

As he did that, Tokiya approached the table with OI-411 on top of it, pushed forward a floating cart filled with items and spare android parts. He glanced at the redhead, assessed the need for repair, then took the things he needed out of the cart before pushing a button on the side of the cart and sent the cart floating to AM-301 several tables away from him.  
  
"How much fuel is left in you, OI-411?"

"Oh, only...at 9%."

"It'll be enough. Please lay down."

"Okay!"

The quiet youth went to check the android all over when the android did as told. Dark purple eyes scanned the mild scratches all over the android's body. He touched several of those scratches and ran his finger through some more around the chest and lower torso to see whether anything was deeper than it looked. Good thing none seemed concerning in particular. The skin of the new model androids were made to look and feel exactly as human skin would without sacrificing durability, and thus it would be troublesome if the skin was badly damaged.

OI-411, however, noted the way the technician stroked and touched his skin, and it sent an odd blush up his cheeks.

"Tokiya!" He pouted a little. "It feels kind of funny when you do that."

"When I do what?" Tokiya glanced up, brows furrowed.

"W-when you touch me like that...!"  
  
"Eh?"

He blinked blankly, just realized that the android's face looked a hint pinkish now. For some reasons, seeing that made a faint blush appear on his face as well, unwelcome as it was.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned despite of the blush. "Not like I was touching you for no reason...I was checking for injuries. It is standard procedure, as you well know. The scanning machine is currently in use, so I will have to rely on my senses."

"Uhm, it's all fine and good, but..."

"But what?"

"...But it was ticklish!" The android protested, still bright pink. "And if you go any lower, y-you will touch my-...!!"

"I-I WON'T! Don't be ridiculous!!" Tokiya's face grew to be the same shade as the android's.

"I-I'm just saying!!"

"Stop saying anything and let me do my job, will you?"

The android blinked. "...Eh?? B-but I didn't prevent you from doing anything, though?!"

"You...you are!"  
  
"What did I do?!"

"Y-you're making a case when there is none!"

The conscious and half-conscious androids around them glanced with great interest at the suddenly heated argument. Ranmaru and Dr. Camus obviously pretended not to hear anything, but they did stop with their temples twitching before they resumed doing their work.

Making a point to sigh out loud, as loudly as he could, AM-301 approached them.

"There is absolutely no need to yell your thoughts at each other, by the way." He gave a bit of a scolding look to both Tokiya and OI-411. "This isn't even a big room, you can hear one another just fine this way, and if you can stop yourselves from exchanging useless information, we all could save time. And you wouldn't be bothering the rest of us who are trying to work in peace."

"...S-sorry..." OI-411 murmured.

"...Apologies." Tokiya murmured as well.

The two were quiet when the mint-haired tech went back to the android he was repairing. They managed not to blush as much after a few seconds, though the silence lingered for a little longer.

"I...am glad you made it back safely." Tokiya sighed, broke the silence a little sullenly.

OI-411 glanced at him curiously.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"...I guess we, um...we shouldn't have requested sleep mode." The android let out a long sigh, rubbed the back of his neck. "If only we knew it would cause everyone to worry..."

"...It was rather troublesome for a moment, I admit." Dark purple eyes met the bright red ones. "We were presented with few options. With the very low fuel level and the fact that you just came back with SK-609 after being ambushed, it would be standard procedure to request sleep mode while we do all the minor repairs necessary. Your request was also approved by AM-301. Yet then the enemy came, and it was urgent that there were fighters ready to be deployed. Only then we realized that we had none."

"I'm sorry..."

Tokiya shook his head. "No...don't apologize. As I mentioned, what you both did was standard procedure. We wouldn't have it any other way. I...was a little insistent to deny it myself when Dr. Camus requested your sleep mode to be terminated."

"What? You were? ...Why?"

"Because if you were sent there not fully recharged and ready, it will put you in danger."

OI-411 quickly sat up with a deep frown on his face.

"But!!" He clenched his fists. "By...by denying the request, you let me sleep despite of the emergency! Someone should've wake me and SK-609 up! Someone should have! Now we've put someone else in danger...I-I saw it, NS-069 was in bad condition when you and Dr. Camus brought him back inside..."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"You should have!" The redhead protested angrily. "How could you not worry about it!?"

"That model is incredibly outdated now." Tokiya picked up some tools. "NS-069 should either get a major rework on both his armors and his circuitry, or if the system has too much problem for it to continue being used, then he should be kept in storage until we have a need of him."

"Tokiya!"

"We had to choose!" Tokiya finally responded just as angrily though he kept his voice more of a hiss, his eyes gleamed with hidden emotions. "Yes, I realize I sound very cold just then! But the choice was whether we should terminate your sleep mode and risk having your system affected, or send someone whose system was flawed to begin with."

Still angry, the android refused to look at him. "That's still cruel..."

"Whatever the decision was," Tokiya continued, closed his eyes, "I knew it might endanger anybody who was sent out to meet that enemy. I knew that. But if worse came to worse, NS-069 would be remodeled into something new, a procedure that should have been done ages ago, just like the rest of the M and the N models. Meanwhile...I...can't stand to see something like that happening to you. You're one of our newest models. You're the pride of this facility. You're...!"

OI-411 glanced at Tokiya at last.

Tokiya sighed in defeat. "...You're my friend."

"...That doesn't change anything..."

"It does." Tokiya pressed his lips. "I had the mind to go out there and meet the enemy myself, actually."

"...W-what?! But you're human! You might die!" OI-411 had his eyes shot open in surprise at the suggestion.

"People die. That's what makes us human."

"But...but I don't want you to..."

Tokiya gave him a troubled smile. "That's exactly what I feel about you, you see."

OI-411 stared at him, his innocent eyes seemed like he was about to protest again, but then he sighed as well and rested his back against the table. He was back to being quiet while Tokiya resumed the repair. All humans die but he didn't want Tokiya to die...all androids break but Tokiya didn't want it to be him. To have or let it happen to someone else...it still didn't feel right, and OI-411 imagined it never would. Not to him. But sometimes they didn't have much of an option either way.

"Tokiya?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to be okay, all of us?"

Tokiya paused to glance around the room, then turned back to his table to see OI-411 looking at him earnestly.

"Of course." The reserved youth smiled. "Of course we will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	18. XVIII - END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Uta no Prince-sama series and the game Shining Live.
> 
> Years away in the future, humans and androids coexist peacefully to build a sustainable life. But when an enemy attacked the Main Station, what would the boys have to do to defend themselves against it?
> 
> -
> 
> Characters appearing in this chapter: Dr. Cecil (Aijima Cecil), AM-301 (Mikaze Ai)

Everything quieted down after a long day, and while the fighters recuperated, AM-301 finally found time to slip out of the Repair Room to take a breath outside.

It was dark, but it was also quiet.

"Hectic day?" A soft voice called from behind him.

AM-301 turned to see the young doctor glancing up at him hopefully from where he stood, just a bit of a distance away from him. Dr. Cecil was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his back against the wall. The green eyes looked so stark against the light ebony skin that they almost seemed to glow.

But human eyes don't glow.

With a casual look, AM-301 went to sit next to him.

"All's well that ends well." He commented flatly, though he did nod a little to appreciate that the day did end well.

"Thank you for your hard work." Dr. Cecil murmured with a curious smile. "And for not losing your calm even when we were all in a panic. That alone is invaluable...though I wonder how you do that, AM-301. How you're never distressed, that is."

The mind-haired android shrugged.

"Distress is human. I'm not." He glanced at the sky. "I don't need to stress myself out to start looking for a solution to a problem because it was pre-programmed."

"I see..."

AM-301 glanced at the other as he heard a sigh. "Are you still thinking about the past?"

"...Eh?!"

The question was so straightforward, so spot-on, and asked in such a flat, direct way, that Dr. Cecil couldn't help but to gasp and stare at his companion. He glanced away immediately, flustered to be read so easily, a little shy to admit that AM-301 was correct in his guess. He fiddled with the front button of his lab coat for some time.

"...Does it show?" He finally asked halfheartedly.

The android gave another shrug.

"It doesn't matter." He tilted his head at the suddenly shy doctor. "The past is the past. We all remember it differently. Some remember it as an achievement, some remember it as a loss. Some remember it happily, some remember it painfully. It's only in the way we choose to remember it, I suppose. But what happened has happened. Advanced as we are now in terms of technology, we have yet to find a way to return to the past. So better leave it at that and just go on living."

"...Do you think it's right...to just let things be?" The young doctor furrowed his brows.

"The past?" AM-301 asked back. "Or are you talking about something in particular?"

Dr. Cecil pressed his lips together.

"About NS-069..."

The android lifted his brows. "They aren't going to let things be when it comes to him. What happened ten years ago cost the facility a great scientist, so the obvious step is to prevent something like that from happening again. NS-069 surprised us today during the emergency, in a good way, and I think that will spare him from being thrown to the melting pot. But he will not escape a thorough rework, which is long overdue."

"...Will he be okay?"

"Did you mean whether the process will hurt him?" The android turned his eyes to him. "Of course not. With a flick of a switch, our consciousness can be turned off. Nothing will be registered in our memory. Not even pain, or any other sensation. That's how it works. I'm sure you, of all people, would know."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"After it is done," the young man glanced down to his hands, "will he be okay?"

AM-301 sighed. "If you're this worried, go and be the one in charge of his rework. That'll put your mind at ease, won't it? RK-714 will appreciate the help anyway."

Dr. Cecil stared back at him.

"I...suppose so. But Dr. Camus is the senior scientist and I-"

"RK-714 isn't the sort to fuss about seniority, is he?"

"...No."

"Well then." AM-301 glanced up at the dark evening sky. "From the look on his face the last time I saw him today, I gathered that Dr. Camus had done what he could. And he'd rather not work with or around NS-069, right? Well, now you get to help instead."

The other was quiet.

"I will be going back." The android said after a moment. "Think about it and talk to RK-714 when you're ready."

He went back to the building afterward, leaving Dr. Cecil to ponder about what he'd do with the suggestion.

It was quiet again then.

The young doctor closed his eyes for a moment, let his head rest against the wall while recalling a tune he used to remember far before he was transferred to this station. Something someone used to sing to him. A song about the north star. Still with his eyes closed, he tried to remember the words to the familiar tune.

["_**Kirameiteru...Porarisu no youni...**_"]  
(Glimmering...like a Polaris...)

He opened his eyes and looked up to the sea of stars above him.

["_**Sekai wo tsutsumi yasashiku...ashita wo terasu.**_"]  
(I'd gently embrace the world...and shine on tomorrow.)

The stars were like shards of diamond in the sky. His green eyes were transfixed on them. It felt almost as if the stars responded to his song when he felt an overwhelming calm washed over him. His song was heard. And his question was answered.

It would be okay.

Everything would be okay.

He found himself smiling at the sky while whispering a grateful "Thank you" to the mint-haired android whose undisturbed calm and wisdom helped him regain his calm.

He'd be ready for tomorrow.

They all would be.


End file.
